1. Field:
This invention relates generally to slat or bar-type support systems for conveyor belts especially for use under a loading zone of the conveyor belt and especially for "V" or "U"-shaped conveyor belts.
2. Prior Art:
Existing slat or bar-type support assemblies are constructed in place, often times being constructed prior to the installation of the conveyor belt With flat belts, the slat or bar support system may be readily installed after the belt is in place. However, with deep "V"-shaped belt conveyors the distance between the overhead loaded belt and the lower return belt is such that a preconstructed "V"-shaped slatted support assembly will not fit between the belts for installation. Thus, the practice has been to construct such "V"-shaped slatted support systems in place, or to remove the belt while the slatted support system is put in place. Also, once a preconstructed "V"-shaped slotted support assembly is in place, it is difficult to remove the bar-like or slat members since these usually are removed longitudinally inasmuch as a groove runs the length of a slat so that it may be slid over a "T"-shaped bolt to remove the slat. However, once the system is in place, idler rollers, which are usually adjacent to either end of the slotted support assembly, prevent the bars from being slid longitudinally. The bars have a wear surface, which are usually plastic, teflon or other hard smooth plastic coating over a rubber mid-section supported by a steel base. While the plastic surface is wear resistant, the bars need to be replaced periodically. When it is necessary to replace the bars, then the whole assembly must be again disassembled or the belt removed or the idler pulley which is on either end of the slatted support member must be removed.